The Trip
by Antonia Camp
Summary: Aubrey, Chloe, Beca, Amy, Jesse and Bumper are going on vacation together. Chloe notices that Jesse has feelings for Aubrey, and tries to bring them together. Main Jaubrey (Aubrey x Jesse), side Bechloe (Beca x Chloe) and Bumper x Amy. I'm bad in summaries, give the story a chance :D. I don't own anything of Pitch Perfect. T for language in later chapters.


**Hey guys. Thank you for checking this story out. ^^ I used to have another account here, but it got lost, idk, so this isn't my first fan fiction. But I'm not very good at writing :D- Well, have fun anyway. **

* * *

It was a warm, sunny Saturday morning. June 29th, the day everybody had been waiting for. Beca, Chloe, Amy, Aubrey, Jesse and Bumper were going to go on vacation together. Yep, Trebles and Bellas together on vacation. They planned to meet at Beca's and Amy's room at 5am.

* * *

Beca put the rest of her music things in a bag and Amy was still in the bathroom. At 4:45am, Aubrey knocked at their door. Beca opened.

"Hey Aubrey, I thought we'd meet at 5?" Beca asked.

"Yes, we do. But I'll take care that nobody will forget their flight tickets." Aubrey answered and went in.

Aubrey sat on Beca's bed and took out her phone. She opened a checklist.

"Beca, do you have your flight ticket?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes, Miss Posen!" Beca answered.

Then Amy came out of the bathroom. "My name is Amy, and I've got my flight ticket." She said to Aubrey.

"Great." Aubrey said to Amy.

After Amy's little statement, Chloe came in.

"Hey Red, do you have your flight ticket?" Amy said, joking at Aubrey.

Chloe nooded. "Yeah, everything's there!"

Chloe sat next to Aubrey on the bed. "So we just have to wait for the boys."

And while Chloe said this, Bumper opened the door and Jesse and he came in with bagels and coffee.

"Here are Jesse and Bumper with their flight tickets and Snacks for our favorite girls." Jesse said.

Aubrey ticked their names on the list and closed it.

"So we have Bagel with Bacon and a normal coffee for Amy." Jesse said and gave it to Amy.

"Oh, Guys, I love you." Amy said and everyone laughed.

"Then we have random bagels and random coffee for Chloe and Beca because they like everything." Bumper gave the things to the girls.

"And finally we have a butter-free bagel with salad and a sugar-free coffee for Princess Posen." Jesse said when he gave Aubrey her snacks.

* * *

After everybody ate and drank their things, they started their trip to Hawaii. They took a taxi to Atlanta Airport. The Bellas and Trebles drove one hour to the airport and then they had to check in. Aubrey was stressed, and you all know what happens when Aubrey's under pressure. Aubrey got pale. Very pale.

They stood at the Check-In. Beca and Amy at the beginning, then Bumper and Jesse and finally Chloe and Aubrey. While they were waiting, Aubrey said: "I'm so glad that my baggage will be gone soon. I didn't think it'd be so heavy."

Jesse turned back. "I said that I'd take it for you, Aubrey. But you said you could take it." He smiled.

"It's official now." Chloe thought. "Jesse Swanson has a crush on Aubrey Posen."

Jesse looked at Aubrey, still smiling.

"Jesse, Bumper! Your turn!" Beca shouted.

Beca's and Amy's Check-In was finished, and Jesse was embarrassed, because almost everyone was looking at him.

"Good morning, sir. May I see your ticket and your passport?" The Check-In woman asked.

"Yeah, here you are." Jesse said and gave her the things.

"Ok, Mr. Swanson, thank you. Have a great trip. Next, please." She said.

After Bumper was finished, Chloe and Aubrey got there.

"What a big group." The Check-In lady said. "May I have your passport?"

After she checked, she looked up to Aubrey. She looked a little sick. "Miss Posen, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Why are you asking?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, you are very pale. You look like, you're going to vomit." Check-In lady said. (If she'd know). "Do you need something to drink or to eat?"

Aubrey looked at her. "No, it's fine, thank you."

The Check-In lady still looked worried. "Okay, then. Have a nice trip."

Chloe was next. The Check-In lady loves talking. "May I have your passport?"

She checked and asked then. "Are you here with her?" She looked to Aubrey. Chloe nodded.

Check-In lady looked at Chloe. "Take care of her. She doesn't look very healthy."

"I'll do, thank you." Chloe answered.

"Good. Have a nice trip." She said.

And the whole group was glad, because they were finally away from this overprotective lady.

* * *

**I hope you had as much fun while reading as I had while writing this. I'd love to continue this story with the help of reviews, so if you have an idea to this story, write it into the reviews. Thank you 3**


End file.
